Wolf's Rain Meet TMNT
by Death-Wolf-101
Summary: Discontinued!
1. Entering the City

Hi my name is FangWolf. This is first story and I wanna see what people think. Wolf's Rain is my favourite show ever! So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

Kiba, Hige, Tsume, Toboe, Chesa, and Blue had just arrived in New York, and the turtles were out training. Leo spotted the five wolves and Chesa entering the city. _Oh great. More tourists_. Thought Leo to himself.

"Hey, look that girl has five dogs," said Mikey.

Raph slapped him. "Those are not dogs Mike," said Raph. " Those are wolves."

"Well, excuse me!" said Mikey. "I am not sure what the difference is between a wolf and a dog."

Leo walked up to them and said, "Hello, my name is Leonardo, but my brothers, and friends call me Leo… you can too."

Kiba spoke next "I am Kiba the leader of my pack… we are looking for a place called paradise."

Mikey chimed in " New York is paradise to us."

Raph punched him in the stomach. "They're looking for a place that is nothing but grass, trees, and streams… dummy!" Said Raph.

"You don't need to be a bully to Mikey, Raph!" Said Donny.

"…Anyway these are my pack members Hige, Tsume, Toboe, and Blue." Said Kiba.

Donny started to wonder._ What about the girl? _He was puzzled. "Um… I hate to but in…" said Donny. "But what about her?" Said Donny pointing to Chesa.

"She is Chesa… the flower madden." Said Kiba. "Well… we should take you to Master Splinter." Said Leo.

_Later in the lair_

"Hey sensei we brought home some wolves." Said Mikey.

"Hmmmm…" Master Splinter was a little confused from that statement. "What do you mean by tha-?" He cut himself short when he looked into the eyes of each wolf in turn. "Oh…that is what you were trying to say." Said Master Splinter.

Mikey went right to his video games.

"Lazy, bum," Muttered Raph to himself. Just then April and Casey walked in.

_Oh great, here comes trouble._ Thought Leo to himself.

"Hey_, I know something you don't know doda, doda, I know something you don't know oh the doda, day…_" sang out Casey.

"Well then, spit it out," said Mikey looking over the back of the couch.

"Pushy, much. Ok. I got a new…. Dog!" Casey.

"Wow…you are despite to hang with us!" said Mikey.

"Ha, ha, ha, your hhhllaaarriiioouuuss!" said Casey.

"Why, are you two fighting? You have to get the beds ready for our guests," said Master Splinter.

"Why, do I hafta do it? Why can't Raph do it, or Leo, or Don?" complained Mikey.

* * *

><p>This is my first story so please go easy on me!<p>

Please R&R


	2. A New Friend

Hey guys tsume is really mad at me, you'll see why at the end to the chapter.

Tsume: I gonna kill her... Where is she?

... Sorry guys gotta run *hides behind Raph*

Raph: What the...?

No talkey, just protect...

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just Black Star and the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Do you think it was just a cowinkidink we met Leo and his brothers in this city?" Toboe asked Kiba looking over Mikey`s shoulder to see what he was doing.

Just then Tsume walked over and picked up the 'runt' and said "no of coerce it wasn't a 'cowinkidink' as you put it, it was probably just dumb luck we found them." His words sort of muffled from Toboe`s fur.

"Man am I ever hungry… hey how do you get food around here?" Asked Hige when his stomach growled.

They started to hear Casey try to train his new dog. (Her name is Chichi.)

"Jump, Chichi, jump." He tried to get her to jump by holding up a stick. She was curled up by Tsume how was trying to run away from her.

Casey gave up on training her, it was much more funny to watch Chichi chase him. "Call off your dog, CALL OFF YOUR DOG." Tsume yelled.

Everyone started to laugh and giggle. "No way this is way more fun… watching you get chased by Chichi." Casey said laughing.

"WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU, YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU STOPED YOUR DOG!" Tsume said angrily.

He was still running by the time April brought the pizza. When he was finely caught it was mid-night and Hige was snoring softly, he had a full belly and a good laugh.

The next morning it was Casey's turn to be chased. (And I'll give you a clue how was doing the chasing and man, was he pissed off with Casey.)

Tsume ran right after him and he was being chased by you know who.

Chichi actually fell in love with Mr. Bad Attitude. " Looks like you found your self a new mate!" Teased Kiba who was on the couch next to Toboe who was still asleep.

"Man are you lucky the runts still asleep or I'd yell your ear off." Muttered Tsume to him self.

When he finely managed to tackle Casey to the ground. "Sssshhhh… You'll wake him…" said Blue when Toboe started to stir.

Later that morning…

"Glad you decided to wake up… you were starting to worry us." Said Blue in a quiet motherly voice. When he stretched. He rolled over sleepily and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

" Ouch…" said Toboe still heavy with sleep.

" Ahhhh… pour baby." Said hige teasing Toboe. " Hey!" said Toboe.

" Hey runt you missed a great show" Said hige mocking Tsume and Casey. "Oof… HEY. What was that for? You really need an attitude adjustment!" Said Hige.

Blue walked over to Toboe, Kiba had an out-stretched hand and helped Toboe up.

After dark the guys went out for some fresh air Kiba had gone hunting earlier. Suddenly they saw a flash of white wolf rush past and someone yell "STOP, THEFTH!" the guys then ran after the white wolf.

"I hope that wasn't Kiba that just ran past us." Said Toboe as they ran after it. Tsume cornered the wolf saying, "easy Kiba we're not going to hurt you." Then the wolf passed under a streetlight. Then they saw the wolf had a black star on its chest. Then Hige started to get exited when they saw that the wolf baering a black star was female.

She had a loaf of bread in her mouth, and could not talk, ether until she dropped it, or ate it.

(oh dear, Hige's two fav things in the same place. I wonder what will happen?)

The she-wolf tossed the loaf of bread in the air, ran up the wall, grabbed it in her powerful jaws, and jumped over all their heads, landed on her feet and tolk off.

The chase had begon but it ended quiqly when out of nowhere Kiba ran out of the woods and tackled the she-wolf to the ground.

She looked surprised. "Kiba?" was all she said before being grabbed by a male wolf and disappearing…

* * *

><p>Tsume: Why did I ever let her talk me into this...<p>

Hige: Hahaha! Tsume's in love with a dog. Oof!

*Tsume punches Hige in the stomach*

Okay... Thanks for the reviews

Please R&R


	3. Answers

Hi guy's, I made a mistake...

Tsume: boy did you ever...

UNCALLED FOR!... The mistake I made was saying I owne the name Black star... hes a cerictor from soul eater... I just stole his name.

Tsume: ya couldn't find a better name for her?Ouch...

*kicks his knee*I wanted a name that intertwinds with her star...just so ya know she gets called star a feaw times.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

* * *

><p><em>In the den of the mysterious white wolf…<em>

"But daddy… Kiba's finely turned up! And you want me to turn my back on my twin brother?" She wined.

(That's right I said twin… shawlking idn' it?)

"I said you half to stay away and that's FINEL black-star!" Black-stars father (prowler) said angrily.

**(Black-star's prove)**

'Why, why wont daddy let me see him? He and I have been separated for so long…why?' My thoughts swirled around and around in my head and I swear they were making me.

I stood up from my lil' spot out of the site of my pack but still in our territory.

I was mad, frustrated, and pissed off at my dad.

'That it…' I thought to my self,' I'll run away… then I can be with him… oh, how I long to be with my younger twin brother more than any thing, I wanted to be with Kiba.'

**(Kiba's prove)**

"Dam it," I said. "How was that she-wolf? And how'd she know my name? I swear I've seen her before, she look's so fumier, but… I just can't put my paw on it!" I mutter to my self.

"Hey! Stop that! Get away from me Chichi!" Tsume yelled, grabbing the scruff of her neck and throwing her across the room. "Awwwww. _Don't you wike me sume?_" Chichi asked.

(Turns out Chichi wasn't a dog… but a wolf. And a rather small one at that.)

"No I don't '_wike'_ you!" Tsume yelled.

"Take it easy on her!" I scolded Tsume "She's only a pup." I walked over to Chichi. "Sorry, Tsume gets pissed off very easily" I apologized and invited her to take a walk with me.

Mean wile the little white and black pup had managed to sneak off when she was sure everyone was asleep.

The little she-wolf was having a great time exploring the city now that she no longer had a pack to… um… 'Protect' she could look for Kiba.

The only difference between Kiba and Star was that she had a star on her chest and he didn't.

She was deep in thought when she bumped into kiba with an "Oof." She thought 'man getting knocked down by the same wolf twice in one night… wow he must really want ancers.'

Star was thrown agents the wall. "Okay you, it's time for some ancers! Sssooooo start tolkin'!" Said kiba.

(Ok… that was harsh… even though it came off the top of my mind.)

Toboe who had secretly followed Kiba was watching in horror he thought Kiba was going to kill the she-wolf if she refused.

Stars gaze slipped from kiba's to Toboe. Kiba followed her gaze toward the pup watching them. "Toboe… why did you follow me and Chichi?" Asked Kiba.

"I-I-I just wanted to see the white wolf who bears a star." Replied Toboe sadly.

"Ok… you can stay… just next time ask if you can tag along… Okay, you how did you know my name?" Kiba asked.

" Easy I'm your older twin sister." She replied

"…"

(You'd think by the way prowler yelled at Black-Star, if she tooled kiba he had a twin the earth would split in two.)

"Believe it or not I'm still your sister no matter what you say!" Said Star.

"I-I-I-I-I" he stammered, " I-I always thought I-I was the only one that survived the w-w-wild f-f-f-fire."

Tsume who was hiding in the shadows rolled his eyes at what Kiba just said.

"The whole pack survived… but… daddy was so worried… he turned his back on you." She said looking down, kicking the dust.

"Kiba…?" "Yes…" "Will you ever become as harsh and as cruel as daddy…?" "No…I don't think I will… come on…let's go back to the lair…" was all he said when out of the shadows, Tsume was now standing in front of them…

* * *

><p>ok tell me what you think... pleace reavue<p> 


	4. twins

hey new update sorry its short but oh well

Tsume: were did that B**** go?

gotta go in a war with Tsume... Eak...*runs off*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Twins!" Said Hige, Blue, and Mikey. They were all surprised when Toboe told them why Star was at their lair. "Black-star…"

"You can call me Star."

"Ok Star… how did you and Kiba get separated in the first place?" Toboe asked in that adorable head to his shoulder.

"Well Kiba and I were playing tag when we were 6 months old. I stopped, and sniffed the air. 'Is something burning, Kibi?" I asked him. We ran to the top of the hill. And we saw it… the entire forest was burning up in flames! We went to warn our dad, he evacuated the pack. Kiba and I always held tales. Someone ran in between us and split our tales apart in panic. I guess Kiba was left behind in all the confusion… and that was how we were separated." I told them

Kiba and Star went into their wolf forms to show them how we used to hold 'hands'.

That night Star sleped so close to Kiba that their white fur looked like the fur of the two wolves belonged to one wolf instead of the two.

In the morning Tsume found Chichi standing over him. He immediately ran away from her. Raph just grabbed her. "Thanks, you got her to stop!" He said gratefully.

Raph and Tsume shuck hands. Tsume and Raph became friends.

(It's about time those two found a friend.)

_**(Stars prove)**_

Kiba, Chesa and I were walking to the store. "This one senses more wolves!" She said. "Yeah… that would be our pack." I said hanging my head.

"Oh, dad can't be that bad… can he?" He asked.

"Yeah… ever since you disappeared." I told him. I really hoped they'd stick with the 'only out at night' rule because I didn't want to go back without Kiba.

I tolk a nervous glance around. I hoped I didn't see anyone from the pack.

Kiba must have known I was worried we'd run into someone from the pack because he squeezed my hand.

Man was I relieved when we reached a manhole in an a dead end.

We went down to the sewers and tolk the path to the liar…

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed- Oh crap, he found me...<p>

Tsume: get back here! please R&R... I`ll kill you!


	5. dreams and memories

**sorry about not staying ontop of the story updates.**

**Tsume: No one wants to hear you apoligise!**

**oh, shut up you dont even know what i'm apoligizing for! any ways the stupid compony cogico 'shut down our internet untill ferther noteuse'.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_**(Star's POV)**_

_In the middle of the clearing Kiba and I were playing. "Ooooohhhh, Kibi. I bet you can't catch me!" I laughed as Kiba chased me we were having fun._

_I stopped dead in my tracks. "Ha, ha, ha, I caught yo-" he said._

_My ears wear twitching and my nose burned with the sent of smoke. Kiba and I ran back to the den. We where scared. We went to dad and he ordered the pack to start evacuating the forest._

_The forest was full of panic baby animals got separated from their parents. Parents were looking for their child. It was a horrible site! As the flames got closer our mom and dad picked us up and said they'd meat up out side of the forest. I cried as dad ran with my scruff in his jaws._

_We finely reached the edge of the forest. We found mom but she said a Dow crashed into her and made her drop Kiba!_

I woke up panting Kiba, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe stared at me, worried. "Just a bad dream… go back to sleep." I told them, even though I wanted Kiba to be next to me instead of Chichi.

Toboe walked over and nudged Chichi with his muzzle and asked if he could sleep next to me and I smiled and mouthed 'thank you.'

I curled up next to Toboe and was once again pulled into a deep sleep.

_I was in a meadow by a wilting willow tree. I decided to have some fun and clime the tree. When I got to the fourth branch up I did a flip and repeated the motion until I finely landed on my feet._

_I went from the tree to were my pack had settled in New York._

"_Star, we need you to swipe a few things from town: bread, meat and berries. Can you do that?" Asked prowler._

"_Of course I can! I'm the best thief in the pack!" I answered him._

"_Good, when you have the three items come strate back!" He said._

_I ran out of the warehouse. I went to the backer in wolf form and snatched a loaf of bread. I ran out with it clamped in between my jaws._

_I ran past 8 guys and 2 girls one of them got in front of me and "take it easy, Kiba." And I jumped over him._

_They managed to corner me so I tossed up the bread I stole and did the same motion I had practised earlier that day. I clamped my jaws around the bread in mid flight and caught it._

_I ran back the way I came, then a fumier body of white fur knocked me of cores and a challenge had begun I looked up to see my 'long lost' younger twin brother Kiba._

_Dad ran by and grabbed the scruff of my neck and the bread…_

This time I woke up I wasn't panting and it was noon. I had sleped for 6 extra hours. I stretched out my front paws with my tale in the air.

_**(Kiba's POV)**_

When we woke it was 08:31 AM. Black-Star was still asleep and I could have sworn she was smiling at us.

Toboe had to carefully pull away from the sleeping Star. She had her tale over Toboe's back like _he_ was the one who had a bad dream, not her.

I was about to nudge her awake, "Kiba maybe we should let her sleep?" Said Toboe. So we left her alone. 6 hour had past and Star was just waking up.

* * *

><p><strong>once again sorry it's late and please revue.<strong>


End file.
